How It All Began
by NightWriter97
Summary: How will the Newsies change as they find the woman they love? How will the Newsies handle leaving the only thing they've known? A cute love story with a few twist and turns. Now the Newsies have more than just themselves to be responsible for!
1. Chapter 1

**How It All Began**

**Ch. 1**

**Emily's POV**

"Emily, damn it, get out here!" Morris screamed as he and Oscar came through the front door. I jolted from the floor in the kitchen where I had passed out last night.

"Emily! Did she get out Morris?" Oscar asked. They entered the kitchen and saw me in the place they left me the night before.

"Here she is Oscar!" Morris said as he crouched down beside me and gave me a sickening smile. "Hello little Miss. Emily, did you miss us?" Morris asked revealing his yellow rotted teeth. I crawled toward the wall and slouched against it.

"Morris, is little Miss. Whore over 'er tired?" Oscar asked with a sneer.

"I think so, we may just 'ave to do somethin' 'bout that." Morris sneered.

"I'se got a good idea Morris." Oscar said as he pulled back his arm and punched me in the face. I moved my head to the side and he missed my face; sending his fist into the wall. He cursed in pain. "Stupid whore," Oscar yelled as he held his bloody hand.

"Thanks Oscar, that meant a lot coming from you!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Emily!" Morris screamed as he pulled out his knife. I froze instantly.

"Morris, no, please," I screamed then I felt it hit my face. The tears stung my eyes and I began to sob.

"Shut up before someone hears you!" Oscar ordered. I kept screaming in pain as I held my face.

"Whore, he told you to shut up!" I continued to cry in pain. "I will throw you out on the street if you don't shut up!" Morris screamed. Still unpleased Morris attacked me again and slashed my arms.

"Throw me out! It's better than livin' with you! I's don't care!" I screamed at him. Morris slashed me across my sternum and then Oscar grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me down the stairs.

"Come on you ungrateful whore!" Oscar spat. Opening the door Oscar threw me forward and I landed in a pile of snow. As the door slammed behind me I looked around and realized it had been an eternity since I had been outside. I rolled over on my back and looked up at the sky. I was frozen. My old shirt was thin and worn. My shirt was fraying at the bottom and it blew the wind and snow all around me. I was in so much pain; all I could do was lay there. I shut my eyes and let the snow wipe around me.

"Hey boys hold on," A boy with dark blonde hair said. My eyes flew open in terror. I saw a boy crouching next to me and his eyes showed genuine concern. "I'm Jack," He said. I tried to get away but I was too cold, I just couldn't move. "I ain't ganna hurt ya." He said.

"Sure, and I ain't bleedin'." I said looking at the boy. Suddenly I noticed that there was a group of them, a very large group of them.

"Hey Newsies, ya payin' your old pals a visit?" Morris called from the window of the apartment.

"No," he said as the boy stood to talk to my brother.

"Shut up Morris and shut da window!" Oscar screamed. The boy looked down at me again.

"Are you one of there goils or something?" Jack asked.

"No," I replied groughly.

"Damn the Delancy's soaked a goil." He said to the group of boys. The boys began talking to one another about how low the Delancy's were.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm there sister and they can't even treat me right!" I said as I used all my might to finally sit up. Instantly the chatter stopped.

"Say that again," another boy asked. He had curly brown hair and looked incredibly masculine. The only thing out of place with him was the small boy he carried.

"I'm Emily Gabriella Delancy, what part of that did you boys not understand?" I snapped back. All the boys were starring right at me and the damage my brothers had inflicted upon me. "They threw me out." I told them. The boy with the curly brown hair approached Jack and spoke in hushed tones.

"Jack we can't leave her here." The boy said.

"I know but she's skittish, I don't know if she'll trust us." Jack told him.

"Offer at least." The boy pushed. Jack nodded his head and approached me again.

"You wanna come wid us?" Jack offered to me. I looked at him with disbelief. I had heard nothing but horrible things about Newsies from Morris and Oscar. I didn't know any of them; so many questions were spinning in my mind. But when the wind wiped and I realized that in this moment I needed to make a practical choice.

"Ok," I agreed. Jack smiled at me.

"You want one of us to help you? It's a long walk home for us." Jack told me. Before I even answered Jack called for Mush. "Mush would ya help her out?" Jack asked.

"Here Blink, you take him." Mush said as he gave the young boy to his friend. Mush came over to me and stood me up. My head rushed and I blacked out. I fell forward into Mush's chest and his arms grabbed me instantly. He picked me up and the boys started walking.

**Mush's POV**

I looked down at the petite girl in my arms and couldn't believe it. Blood oozed over her entire face and blood had seeped through her shirt. I couldn't believe someone could do this to a woman. She was so beautiful, her curly long brown hair hung over my shoulder as I carried her. Her skin was like ice, it was so cold!

* * *

><p>Please review &amp; tell me what you think! I know first chapters aren't that interesting! :


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Emily's POV**

When I woke I was inside the main room. They were all sitting around in the main room. There was no furniture in the room but the fireplace was roaring keeping the main room warm.

"Hey Mush, he keeps asking for ya." Blink said and he handed the boy back to Mush. I was lying on my side next to Mush so when I looked up I saw Mush's smile as he looked at the little boy. The boy looked just like Mush. The young boy had the same curly brown hair as Mush and brown eyes. The boy looked at me and had a look of excitement.

"Mama," The little boy called. The entire room roared with laughter. The little boy crawled out of Mush's arms and sat next to my head. He reached his tiny hand for the large cut on my face but I stopped his hand.

"Don't touch that okay?" I told him. He nodded his head.

"This is Storm. I found him wandering around when he was only 3 years old. I took him home with me and he's been here ever since. I couldn't leave him out der alone." Mush explained. He looked down at the little boy with a smile.

"And he thinks I'm his mama." I said sarcastically. Mush laughed.

"Well we don't have any goils around here if ya didn't notice." Mush said.

"Now that you'se awake what do ya say we go clean you up." Jack said as he stood.

"That would be great." I said as he picked me up. Jack went up a flight of stairs and entered a long room with bunk beds and at the end of the long room was a wash room. Jack sat me down on the counter next to the sink. He pumped water into a basin and took a washcloth and wet it. "Jack, it's okay. I can clean myself up, I'm used to it." I said as I took the washcloth from his hand. I cleaned my face first thankfully the cut wasn't too deep and wouldn't scar my face. Then I focused on cleaning my sternum. "Damn it," I hissed in pain. The cut was deep and would scar. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I peeked out of the wash room and saw Mush putting Storm to bed. Mush pulled the covers up for Storm and Storm gave Mush a hug. Then Storm lay down and Mush started to leave when he noticed me staring at him.

"You alright?" Mush asked as he approached me. I crossed my arms in embarrassment; I didn't want him seeing me in my bra.

"Yeah, nothing I haven't faced before." I said as I dumped the bloody water down the drain. I hopped off the counter too fast and the blackness started closing in. Mush took my arm and supported me. "Mush I…" I fell limp in his arms. Mush picked me up and put me in a bunk for the night.

Mush's POV

"I bet she stays?" Race asked.

"Ah bust!" The boys all said.

"You boys don't know if she stayin' or not, so quit wastin' your money!" Jack advised as he walked into the lodging house and walked over to Kloppman's desk. I sat silently against the wall. That girl was beautiful, but I'm ganna be damned if I fall in love. But the more I thought about it I couldn't help but know, it was too late for me to choose a different road. I'd already decided. The way she looked, the way she smiled had my heart the instant I saw her. Damn it….

Emily's POV

When I woke up again it was night. I could hear the boys downstairs and I sat up feeling much better. I stood slowly and didn't black out, thank the Lord. Just then Mush came walking into the bunk room and was startled when he saw me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were up." Mush said as he spun around. I looked down and realized I only had a bra on.

"Damn, I'm sorry Mush." I said feeling completely embarrassed.

"You want a new shirt?" He asked.

"Yes," I said quickly. Mush walked to his bed a brought me a copper colored shirt. Mush kept his back to me while I put the shirt on allowing me privacy. It also gave me some time to realize he was incredibly handsome. His body was toned; from his legs to his arms, I could get used to staring at him all day I thought to myself.

"Would you like to come downstairs?" Mush asked.

"Sure," I said as I smiled. Mush gave me a smile and we headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs all the guys turned and looked at me. "Why are you guys lookin' at me like that?" I asked. The boys looked sad yet hopeful.

"Are you leavin'?" One of the guys asked.

"It would be a real shame to lose such a beautiful lady." An Italian boy commented. I blushed. Blink hit him in the arm shutting him up quickly.

I laughed. "I ain't leavin'. Why would I?" I asked. The boys all smiled. And Jack stood up.

"Welcome to da Newsies." Jack said. Then he spit in his hand and extended it toward me. I spit and shook with him and all the boys cheered. I took a seat on the floor and Mush sat next to me. Blink held a different young boy in his arms.

"How many young one's ya got?" I asked.

"Only two, Storm and Bunker." Blink told me.

"Why, you any good wid kids?" Mush asked.

"Here, let me take him." I said to Blink. Blink rose and handed Bunker to me.

"Mama?" Bunker asked. I laughed.

"Sure," I said as I held the child closer. The boys watched me in silence. Within a few minutes Bunker was asleep in my arms.

"Is he really asleep?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, sleeping like a baby." I said with a small laugh.

"You're like a mother." Mush said.

"Thanks, but really I've never held a baby since my sister." I told them.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked. I felt very uncomfortable telling them this but I figured they were opening their home to me I can at least be open with them.

"My mom, she had a baby when I was eight years old. I was home with her when she went into labor and the baby was born too early. I remember holding her, she was so tiny, and her skin was almost see-through. She wasn't breathing and I just didn't know what to do and I kept on screaming for my mom to help me. Then I realized my mom wasn't awake anymore. She bled to death." I looked down at Bunker asleep in my arms and held back the tears that wanted to come but I wouldn't let myself cry. "My father came home and he was furious. He couldn't take it. He told me to wrap the baby up and throw it away. When I came back my mother's body was gone and so was my father. Morris and Oscar they became distant after that. That's when they got mean. They were so angry and they thought it was my fault. Like an eight year old goil could honestly know what to do."

"No wonder Morris and Oscar are so mean." Jack said. The room was solemn and silent until Storm woke up and started crying. Mush picked Storm up and looked at me.

"I think its bed time." Mush said. I stood up and fallowed Mush up stairs. The boys all started cheering and clapping, which made me laugh. "I didn't mean it like dat guys!" Mush yelled from upstairs. "They ain't used to goils at all. So they might be a little suggestive but they mean well." Mush assured me. Mush sat Storm on the top bunk and told me to put Bunker on the bunk I slept in the night before. We went back down stairs and we all talking late into the night. The boys asked me questions about Oscar & Morris until Jack told them to lay off the subject. I appreciated that! The last thing I wanted to talk about was Morris & Oscar, my physical scars hadn't even begun to fade none the less my emotional ones…

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! :) Love to all you who subscribed! It means so much to me!<strong>

**I am currently making a video for my story! Soon to be up on YouTube! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Emily's POV**

"Hey Emily," I turned my head and saw my friend Mush coming toward me. He smiled widely and I could see his breath in the cold February air. "You done sellin' for the day?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just finished." I said.

"You wanna get somethin' to eat?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Sure," I agreed with a smile. He smiled warmly. When we got to Tibby's Mush and I both ordered a sandwich.

"Mush," He looked at me. "How come you don't wear pants?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have a pair." He told me honestly.

"All of the boys need warmer clothes." I said as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"We're the lucky ones. We got a warm place ta go at night. Some of them, they can't even afford ta stay in a warm place," Mush said.

"You care so much, what about you though?" I asked.

"It ain't about me. I'm fine; I can tough out the snow. I've been doin' it so long I hardly even notice." He said.

"How long you been a Newsie?" I asked.

"Since I was seven," Mush said. "I've been a Newsie nine years."

"When does a Newsie stop bein' a Newsie?" I asked. Mush laughed.

"You'se full a questions." Mush said. I laughed. "Most of them take off when they found a place that I'll play ya betta. Most Newises are gone by eighteen, most a da time they younger den dat." Mush explained.

"So Jack's leavin' soon?" I asked. Mush laughed. "Sorry, maybe I been askin' too many questions."

"Nah, we got all afternoon for questions. Ask away," He said. While we finished our meal we asked each other questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is a short chapter! Bad me! But I have posted the trailer on YouTube! :)<strong>

**URL: .com/watch?v=8EV4PRT5GJ4**

**I hope you all love it! :) Give me feedback! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I will post soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**May1899**

**Emily's POV**

Blink walked into the lodging house with a beautiful redhead in tow. Everyone turned their heads and stared at them. Blink stopped and the girls smiled at all of us.

"Hey everybody… I didn't expect all of ya ta be here." Blink said suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "Oh, this is Jennifer." He said showing the redhead off. A few people mumbled hello's but Jack looked furious.

"Blink," Jack called. Jack was leaning on Kloppman's desk and was glaring at Blink. "I need a word wid ya." He said as he started walking toward Blink. Blink didn't have time to agree before Jack grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door. Jennifer stood there awkwardly with a smile.

"Blink, you owe me an explanation." Jack said once they were outside. Blink shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the street.

"Well, I wasn't plannin' on doin' nothing, Jack." Blink said.

"Well dat's good ta hear cause guess what? I don't want no one havin' sex in me lodging house. I don't wanna hear it, see it or nothin'. And I don't want no one else thinkin' they can bring just anyone home wide em." Jack explained with more ferocity than he usually used. Blink scuffed his shoe on the ground.

"Jack, I really like dis one. I ain't ganna do nothin'. I swear." Blink promised. Jack thought for a moment.

"Fine, but one issue and she's ganna be gone!" Jack said before storming back inside. Jack stormed back in and immediately came over to Mush and whispered something in his ear. Mush nodded and Jack went over to Racetrack and they played poker with a few others.

"Emi, I'm feeling a little tired, ya wanna put them ta bed now?" Mush asked me.

"Sure, I'm feelin' a little tired me self." I said as I stood up. "Bunker, Storm, bed time." I called. They were sitting with Bumlets who was playing marbles with them.

"Do we have to?" Bunker asked.

"Yes, come on." I said as I picked up Storm. Bunker grabbed Mush's hand and we all headed up the stairs.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Mush said as we climbed the stairs.

"Hey Jacky boy…" Race said as he looked at his card.

"Yeah Race," Jack answered.

"How much you wanna bet they makin' out up der?" Race asked him.

"Race, I don't wanna think bout anyone doin' anythin' in me lodging house." Jack said.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Bunker protested.

"Bunker, listen to her." Mush said. I wrapped Storm in a towel and sent him to Mush.

"Bunker, come on." I said.

"No!" He protested.

"Bunker if ya don't take a bath Jack's ganna make ya sleep in da gutter." Mush warned. After weighing his options like a smart alike he decided he'd rather take a bath than sleep outside in February. In ten minutes both boys were tucked into bed.

"Night you two," I said as I kissed both their heads.

"Night boys," Mush said. They settled down in bed and Mush turned off the lights for them before we went back downstairs.

"So who is the girl?" I asked Mush once we were downstairs.

"I don't know. I'se never seen her before!" Mush said. "Blink's nevah liked a girl so much he would bring her here." Mush told me.

"Where is he, Mush?" I asked. Mush stood up and looked for his best friend.

"I don't see him." Mush said. "Hey Jacky boy," Mush called. Jack looked over. "Where'd Blink go?"

"He took off wid his goil. They said de be back later." Jack said. Around ten, everyone headed upstairs for bed. The boys started dressing for bed and I went into the bathroom to change. I may be a Newsie but I still had modesty issues. I took off my shirt and revealed my scared body. I had scars on my back, stomach, arms, and shoulders; as I ran my hand over my skin I remembered Oscar and Morris. I hated remembering my brothers; they left me scars that would never go away. I hated them! But how could I move on if I continued to hate them. I put on one of Jack's old shirt that I wore as a nightgown and walked out of the bathroom. I had long underwear on for pants otherwise it would be both cold and I'd never live it down. I crawled under the covers of my bed and was happy to finally be going to sleep.

June 1899

Once Jack joined forces with David, Jack started taking interest in Sarah, David's sister. He had joined the Jacobs for dinner a few times but tonight was going to be a very different night. After dinner Sarah and Jack sat on the fire escape.

"So Sarah, there's somethin' I got ta talk ta ya about." Jack said as he looked at his hands.

"Alright," She said smiling.

"I like ya, I really like ya. I nevah felt dis way bout someone before." Jack explained.

"Jack," Sarah said putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked at her. "Jack, you don't have to say any more. I feel the same way." She said giving him a reassuring smile. Jack looked away.

"Sarah," Jack started. Sarah took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Jack, I don't care that you don't come from money or that you're a Newsies. I love you because you make me smile every time we're even in the same room with each other! I don't know what's going to come of this but I can't afford not to try. I'm seventeen years old. My father would marry me off to anyone who would treat me right and love me. And you're both of those." Jack's heart twisted. Damn it Sarah! Jack thought to himself. He loved her but he couldn't focus on the strike and her. She deserved someone better than him. He couldn't get it out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO TERRIBLE! I know! I suck right? <strong>

**I promise to update and what happens? AP World History swallows my life whole! I am sorry to those of you who are reading... although I don't know how many are actually reading this! **

**This is the link to the trailer for this story! If any of you wanna watch it! :)**

.com/watch?v=8EV4PRT5GJ4


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Emily's POV**

**July 1899**

**Irving Hall**

I was sitting at a table with Mush, Jack, Sarah, Les, David, and Spot; all of us were enjoying ourselves. Then David got up and started talking to Jack in hushed tones. A loud whistle echoed through the whole theatre causing chaos.

"Come on!" Mush yelled as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my feet. Jack hurried Sarah and Les out of the theatre as quickly as possible. Blink was holding Jennifer and her stomach not wanting their unborn child to be hit.

"Mush, we have to get Bunker and Storm!" I yelled. Suddenly Bunker ran into me.

"Mama, they have Storm!" Bunker cried. Mush's eyes darted in every direction trying to find Storm. I picked up Bunker and tried to get him to stop crying.

"Damn it, come on!" Mush yelled as he grabbed my hand again. Mush grabbed the cop and punched him until he let go of Storm. Mush picked Storm up and led me toward a door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and froze. I was starring my brothers in the face for the first time in five months. A cop came up behind Mush and hit him in the head sending him to the ground. I screamed and the cop cuffed Mush then he grabbed my wrist and I yanked it back.

"Let 'em cuff ya sis." Morris said.

"Or we'll split you up." Oscar sneered. I held out my hand without another thought.

Once we were brought to The Refuge they put us into cells for the night. Blink had Jennifer leaning against his chest; his hands still protecting her stomach. I looked over and Mush was rubbing Storm's back. Mush looked over at me with sad eyes.

"How's your face?" Mush asked as he came and sat next to me.

"It hurts," I told him honestly. Mush hugged me to his chest and I settled in like that.

"I's sorry." Mush said.

"You got nothin' to be sorry for." I told him. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Blink is so worried." Mush told me.

"I don't blame him, his girlfriend is having a baby." I agreed. "They never even announced she was having a baby."

"I think they feel ashamed. This will change their lives forever. Blink's trying to find other work. He's takin' responsibility. But he's scared deep down." Mush told me.

"I remember the day she found out." I said.

Flashback

_Jennifer sat on Blink's bunk and cried. It had only been a month since she'd come to be a Newsie and already that was in jeopardy. She slept with Blink; it was both of their first times so it was clumsy and awkward but she loved him. She thought she loved him. Now she would lose him for sure. Jennifer had cried all day and everyone stayed downstairs. When Blink got home he went straight to her. _

_ "Jen," Blink called. Blink walked over to her and sat next to her. _

_ "Blink, I'm sorry!" She cried as she embraced him. _

_ "For what, you got nothin' to be sorry about." Blink told her. _

_ "I should be! I'm an idiot for not thinking. I got caught up in everything and I didn't think about the consequences that came attached." Jen sobbed._

_ "What are you talkin' about?" Blink asked her. _

_ "You remember that night we snuck onto the roof and we both were so nervous but neither of us cared?" Jen asked. _

_ "You mean, the night we had sex?" Blink asked her. _

_ "Yeah," Jen said as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "You see, I missed my period last week, and I think that…" _

_ "You mean…your ganna…" Blink couldn't say the words. _

_ "I'm ganna have a baby." She said before breaking into tears again. Blink swore under his breath. _

_ "Damn it, that one night of stupidity!" Blink mentally kicked himself. _

_ "Thanks. I can see how well this is ganna go. What do you want me to do get rid of it?" Jennifer asked as she jumped off the bunk. _

_ "No, Jen, I didn't mean that." Blink said. Jennifer looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. _

_ "Take responsibility or I will get rid of this baby." Jennifer threatened him. Blink was silent; he didn't know what to do or what to say. Without an answer Jennifer stormed out of the lodging house and didn't come back until late in the night. Blink was worried sick. When she came back everyone feared she had done the worst. She walked into the bunk room Blink ran up to her and hugged her. _

_ "I'm so sorry. Please tell me you didn't get rid of it. Please," Blink begged her. Jennifer burst into tears again and shook her head. _

"Do they know how far along she is now?" I asked Mush.

"Only three months." Mush replied.

"Don't get me pregnant…" I said quietly. Mush laughed.

"Bunker and Storm are enough work. I can't handle another." Mush joked. I wasn't _that_ amused.

"Everybody up!" A guard yelled as he walked past the cells. "Exit your cells and stand against the wall." Another guard ordered. "Woman to the left and men to the right, separate immediately." The guard ordered. I stepped away from Mush's side still holding Storm. Jennifer wouldn't let go of Blink's hand. The guard noticed and stormed over to them. "You two will separate immediately!" He ordered.

"She's pregnant, leave her alone." Blink threatened.

"Now," The guard told Blink in a harsh yet quiet tone. Jennifer let go.

"Blink, I need ya to take him." Mush said as he handed Bunker to Blink. Mush took Storm out of my arms just before the boys were led into the court room. Once all the boys were in the court room the guard led us in.

"All rise, all rise, Judge E.A. Monahan presiding." The bailiff announced. Storm woke from the noise and his little head started looking for me. Once he saw me he began to cry. He thought I was his mama, yes Mush was like his father but Storm was afraid to be separated from me again after last night.

"Mama," Storm cried.

"Someone will shut this child up!" Monahan ordered. Monahan saw Storm was reaching toward me against the wall. "Which one of you is the mother?" Monahan asked. I stepped forward and the judge motioned me to silence the Storm. I hurried to Storm and held him on my hip. Monahan groaned. "A little advice for you two, either stop having kids, or keep the kids with their mother." Monahan suggested.

"I's ganna be eighteen soon sir. I ain't a kid!" Mush said proudly.

"I will have no more interruptions in my court room." Monahan said. Once the trial concluded and the boys were filling out of the court room Blink started making a scene.

"Hey, Monahan, what about our goils?" Blink asked.

"They will stay for now." Monahan responded. Blink started to protest and Mush and Race had to drag him outside. Jennifer and I had to stand through Jack's trial and then we were released. The guys were passing in front of the court house as they waited for us.

"Emily!" Mush called as he rushed to me. I ran into his arms. Instantly he kissed me. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep him quiet." Mush said as he hugged me.

"It's okay." I said kissing him.

"Jennifer!" Blink called. "Jennifer?" Finally he spotted her. Blink hugged her tightly. "Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" He asked anxiously.

"We're both fine," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>So how am I doin'? <strong>

**Guess what? I am most likely going to see Newsies on BROADWAY! WHOA! SO excited!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Emily's POV**

"Jennifer!" Blink called as he ran up the stairs. Jennifer slammed the bunk room in his face. "Jennifer, come on! Let me in!" Blink pleaded. Blink pounded on the door for five minutes without answer. "Jack can I break da door?" Blink called down the stairs. This had become a daily routine for the past month.

"Absolutely not Blink!" Kloppman said from the bottom of the stairs. Blink was at his wit end.

"Jennifer!" Blink went back to banging on the door.

"I can't take it no more Jacky boy. If dos two don't stop yellin' I'm ganna lose it!" Racetrack said as he leaned on his hand.

"That makes two of us Race." Jack said as he went to the bottom of the stairs. "Blink, leave her alone!" Jack told him. Blink kept at it for another minute or so but eventually gave up. Blink sat on the bottom stair and put his head in his hands.

"I can't do this." Blink said as he looked at his friends.

"Blink let's take a walk." Mush suggested. Blink rose to his feet and he and Mush left.

"Thank da Lord en Heaven. He needs ta get out." Race said as he shuffled his worn cards.

"Blink, what da hell ya talkin' about?" Mush asked.

"I can't stand it. She's always yellin' at me or cryin'. I don't even know if I love her anymore." Blink said.

"You'se don't love her no more?" Mush asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to love someone who hates ya." Blink replied. Mush laughed.

"She doesn't hate ya. If she hated ya she wouldn't have kept dat baby or slept with ya ta begin wid." Mush encouraged him. Blink shot him a look.

"Don't go der Mush. I hardly have any pride left leave me wid that she slept with me cause she wanted ta." Blink said. Mush was silent.

"It's just not good timin'. We're in da middle of a strike and everyone is tense. Especially Jacky boy, but I got dis on top of it." Blink said.

"Blink, ya just got a face it." Mush said.

"I's am! I's feelin' da heat! I's gotta get a job. A real one. I gotta buy a place for us ta live. Then I's gotta provide for three people! You ain't got no idea wat dat's ganna be like!" Blink yelled. Mush stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I's sorry Blink," Mush said as he turned around and started walking back to the lodging house. When Mush got back to the lodging house Jennifer was sitting in the main room with me. I held her as she cried on my shoulder. "Jen," Mush said as he rushed to her. "You alright?" Mush asked.

"What did he say?" Jennifer asked. Mush looked at the floor.

"He's stressed," Mush said. Jennifer shook her head.

"I know dat ain't all he said." She said.

"He's hurt, you always yellin' at him and he doesn't know how ta take it." Mush explained. Jennifer started crying again.

"What did I'se do?" She cried.

When Blink got home all the guys were in the main room standing solemnly. Blink stopped in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Blink asked even though he feared the answer.

"Blink," Jack said as he stepped forward. "Blink, it's Jen."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! :)<strong>

**Something that blackraven88 had a question on was: When will all the other love stories come into play? **

**The love story will be intense between Jen and Blink in the next 2 or 3 chapters! **

**Chapter 9 will be a HUGE chapter because almost everyone's love stories is started or continued! **

**If you think I'm not updating enough message me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**Emily's POV**

"Come on Jen, stay with me. Look at me." I said frantically. I squeezed her hand. "Jen come on, squeeze my hand." I pleaded.

"Jennifer!" Blink yelled as he emerged in the doorway.

"Mush!" I yelled. Mush appeared in the doorway seconds later. "I can't have him in here!" I said. Mush had to get Jack's help to get Blink down the stairs. Jen's eyes were closed and her blood stained her dress. "Jennifer, open your eyes." I yelled. I imagined my mother lying lifeless in her bed. I couldn't do this again. I wouldn't do this. I have too much blood on my hands already. I ran down the stairs and through the crowd of guys and out the door.

"Emily! Where are you going?" Mush yelled. "Jack, we'se ganna need a doctor." Mush said as he took off after me. Jack sent one of the younger ones to fetch a doctor but at the moment they had to worry about Blink who was crying.

"Emily!" Mush yelled as he ran after me. "Emily," He said as he caught my arm and spun me around. I had tears streaming down my face and blood on my hands.

"Mush… I can't help her. I keep thinkin' of my ma lying there dead. I can't do that to Jen." I cried.

"Shh, don't think about dat." He said as he hugged me to him. "You didn't do nothin' wrong."

"Mush… I didn't know what to do. And I was scared." I cried. Mush stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Emily, you did what ya could." Mush assured me. I just stood there and cried; for my mother, my baby sister, for Jen; I couldn't bear to think about Jen losing her baby the way my mama did.

When we returned to the lodging house the doctor had already gone up to Jennifer. The boys had cleared out allowing Blink some privacy, now only Jack and Blink were in the room.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Don't know yet. Da doc's still wid her." Jack said.

"Blink," Mush said as he knelt next to him. Blink looked at Mush.

"I don't wanna lose the baby." Blink said. "I love her, I love that baby." Blink said as the tears still streamed down his face. Mush smiled and patted Blink's shoulder.

"It's alright," Mush said. The doctor descended the stairs. Everyone's eyes went to the doctor.

"She's going to be just fine." The doctor said. Everyone was relieved.

"Can I see her?" Blink asked.

"She needs her rest so don't wake her. But you may sit with her." The doctor said. Blink bolted up the stairs immediately. "Now, will you be caring for her?" The doctor asked me. I hesitated.

"She will," Mush said for me. I looked at him and for a moment was very mad that he volunteered for me.

"Well, she needs rest. Keep her in bed a few days, keep her hydrated, and no more stress. The poor woman can't take it." The doctor informed me.

"Thanks doc," Jack said shaking his hand.

"Anytime my boy," The doctor said before leaving. It took Jen hours to wake up. Blink sat next to her the whole time, waiting for her to wake up.

"Jennifer," Blink said as he knelt next to her bed. She looked at him.

"Blink," She said reaching out her hand.

"Sh, you need ta rest." Blink told her. "Jen, ya gotta know. I was scared; I can't imagine not having you or this baby. I love ya both so much." He told her. A tear slide down her face and Blink wiped it away.

"I love you too," She told him. Blink smiled.

"Rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Blink said kissing her head. Jen shut her eyes again and Blink kept his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO TERRIBLE! I am so sorry! Finals week has killed me times 1,000! I haven't slept all week!<strong>

**And because I have been so bad by neglecting my story I will be posting Chapter 7 & 8 in one day!**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story!**

**The other love stories are comin'! After Chaper 8! Swear!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**August 1899**

**Emily's POV**

"We beat em!" Jack announced and the crowd when crazy. I smiled and felt so relieved that the strike was over. The longest summer, the hardest summer!

"Emily," Mush called as he approached me. He grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately.

"Ew," Storm and Bunker said in unison. Mush & I laughed.

"Mama," Storm said tugging on my skirt. I crouched down to eye level with him. "Does this mean you ganna leave?" He asked. I looked at Mush than back to Bunker.

"Oh sweetheart," I said hugging him. That made me think; am I really going to raise these boys?

That night there was a huge party at Medda's everyone was singing or dancing. Spot Conlon was hopelessly drunk and Race was soon going to fall off his chair in laughter. The theatre was so packed! Mush was swinging me around to an up tempo song; both of us smiling and laughing. Blink was dancing with Jennifer, they both smiled at each other. Jen had grown quiet large in the last month making it increasingly difficult for Blink to dance with her but he didn't care. Blink said now that he was done with the strike he was ganna get serious with saving money for Jennifer and their baby. Blink knew babies weren't cheap! When the song ended Mush and I went back to the table to find two exhausted boys. I laughed. "Mush I think it's bed time." I said.

"If you say so," He joked as he drowned his whisky and grabbed my waist. I laughed and shoved him a little.

"I mean the boys." I said. He laughed.

"Yes, yes of course. Do you want to take them home now?" Mush asked becoming serious momentarily.

"You ganna carry them home later?" I asked with a smirk as I raised my drink to my lips.

"Can I have one more dance?" Mush asked. I smiled.

"Of course," I said. He led me back to the dance floor and a slow dance started to play.

"I love you," Mush said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me deeply. When the dance ended we left. Mush carried Storm while Bunker and I walked back to the lodging house. The bunk room was steaming hot even though the windows were open the room was still hotter than the sun.

"It's so hot in here," I said as I helped Bunker get onto the top bunk.

"What a shame," Mush said as he put storm to bed.

"Why?" I asked. Mush put his hands on my hips.

"I was feelin' a lil luck dis evenin'." He said. I laughed.

"Mush ya ain't ganna get luck wid me. Not unless ya marry me." I said.

"Then I will." He said with a smile.

"You're drunk," I told him. "Go to bed." I said. Mush smiled and began taking off his shirt. I knelt down and helped Storm get out of his clothes and ready for bed. When I stood up Mush was waiting to say good night to me. He was naked except for his tight underwear. "Oh dear Lord," I said spinning back around. Mush laughed.

"You gotta get used ta this if you'se ever ganna marry me." Mush joked.

"Well we ain't married yet. Ya haven't even asked me yet!" I said as I stayed turned around. Mush put his muscular arms around my waist.

"I love you," He said as he kissed my neck. I hesitantly turned around and looked into Mush's eyes.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. Mush matched my smile before kissing my lips. Mush ran his tongue along my lips and I opened my mouth. He deepened the kiss and his hands held my hips tightly. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Breathlessly, I pulled away, "I think I can get used to this." I said with a smirk. Mush smiled and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Chapter 8! :)<strong>  
><strong>Okay, so this is when all the love starts coming! Hope you all are ready!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**August 1899**

**Emily's POV**

"Your what?" Mush asked as he stood in shock.

"Come on guys, we all knew dis was comin'." Blink said as he stood in front of all the Manhattan Newsies. "I can't be a Newsie me whole life. I got a baby on da way." Blink said. The boys were solemn; none of them knowing what to say. Most of the boys looked at the floor or found a sudden interest in their hands. Jack rose to his feet.

"Blink, it's been a pleasure workin' wid you and I wish you'se and Jen da best." Jack said extending a hand to Blink. Blink smiled, thankful to have a supporter, and eagerly shook Jack's hand.

"Hey fellas, we gotta take our friend out. Celebrate, after all he's goil's haven a baby!" Racetrack said as he stood. The boys echoed approvals.

"Come on, drinks at Medda's," Jack said as everyone cleared out. Upstairs Jennifer and I sat folding laundry.

"So how's it feel being so pregnant?" I asked as I folded laundry for the boys. Jen laughed.

"Well, I haven't seen my feet in a month." She said with a laugh. "But truthfully," Jennifer said becoming more serious. "It isn't the joy people make it out to be." She said honestly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She laughed bitterly. "Well, Blink ain't thrilled wid dis, he's leavin' the only world he's known just tah take care of me." She said looking down at the laundry in her hands.

"Jen, that's what happens when you get older and grow up. You'se get married, you'se get a job and ya take responsibility for everythin'." I told her.

"But, Emily, Blink's takin' a factory job." Jen said as her voice trailed off.

"Most men do, most woman do if de don't have youngin's at home." I said.

"I know, but I've heard about the things dat happen der. People losin' arms and fingers," Jen stammered. I laughed.

"Jen, you thought Blink only had one eye when you'se fist met him!" I said still laughing. Jen sort of laughed. "You'se got a man who loves you'se more den the breath in his body. Be thankful, most women out der got a husband who don't love em at all." I told her.

"We looked at en apartment in da Lower East Side, I swear de knew we wasn't married."

"So you'se wanna get married now?" I asked her.

"No, of course not," Jen responded quickly.

"So if Blink asked ya today, you'se say no to em?" I asked.

"Well, I'se don't know. We'se only havin' a baby. And a baby ain't enough reason ta get married." Jen said.

"Jen," I said looking her straight in the eyes. "Be thankful, Blink loves you'se so much. You'se havin' a baby and dat's serious no matter how you'se think of it. Don't look at dis lightly," I said leaving Jennifer silent.

* * *

><p>Then next day Racetrack was heading home after a long day of selling when he got distracted and ran into a woman on the street.<p>

"I'm sorry," The girl mumbled with an Italian accent.

"No," Racetrack began. "Wait miss," Racetrack called out. The woman stopped but didn't turn around. "It was all my fault. I's sorry." He said. The girl turned slightly to Racetrack but staying shrouded in the darkness. "You'se okay miss?" Race asked.

"I'm fine," She stammered before starting to walk away.

"Madison!" An angry voice billowed from above. The woman froze as if she was paralyzed in fear. "Madison! Get your damn ass back here! You can't walk away from me!" The man yelled.

"Who da hell is dat?" Racetrack asked her. The girl had begun to shake furiously. "Hey, is dat guy after ya or sometin?" Race asked as he approached her. Turning her face to him Race saw the purpling bruise on her face and the blood still seeping from her lip. "Damn," Race said in shock. The girl turned her head back away.

"Madison!" An angry man's voice bellowed. Race looking behind him saw a man stepping out of the front door of the apartment. Going off of his first instinct Race grabbed the girl and pulled her into the alley. "Madison West! You're still my wife! You're my wife til the day you die!" He yelled. Racetrack looked at her.

"You don't look over fifteen. What the hell ya doin' wid a creep like dat?" He asked. The girl didn't respond but pressed her body against the wall as hard as she could. Once the man's voice grew faint and distant she responded.

"I'm sixteen, that man is my husband. We were married two months ago." Madison told Race.

"Why'd ya marry him? And why'd he hit ya?" Racetrack asked. Madison looked down.

"This isn't really your business. But if you must know, he is my husband in every sense just he hasn't claimed me yet. My father married us the way they did back in Assisi. I was a burden to my family so my father married me off as soon as he could find a man that would take me." Madison explained.

"So why'd he hit ya?" Race asked.

"I wouldn't consummate our marriage. Every time he came to me I told him no." Madison said.

"Der ain't a reason to hit a woman. Ever," Race said. Madison smiled causing her to wince in pain. "Are you married legally in the state of New York?" Racetrack asked. Madison shook her head.

"Only by the Eastern Orthodox Church," Madison explained.

"Den marry me." Racetrack proposed. Madison gave him a skeptical glance. "I know dis is crazy! But if you'se marry me, you'se provided for and protected. I ain't rich but I'se will put food on the table. I'se could make you happy enough couldn't I'se?" Racetrack asked. Madison looked down.

"You are crazy!" She said shrinking back in fear. "I don't even know your name. I've been forced into one marriage I don't want. How will I know if I can like you? How do I know you'll be kind to me?" Madison asked.

"My name is Anthony Higgins but my friends call me Racetrack." Race said before thinking for a long while. "I'se a good man. Eighteen, hardworking and I'se love kids." He said with a smile.

"Madison!" The man yelled again. Madison's eyes flooded with fear. Race reached out and held her face.

"I'se promis I'd never make ya scared like you'se is right now." Race said looking her in the eyes. Madison searched for a reason not to take his offer and with her husband's voice bellowing in the back of her mind; she couldn't find a reason not to.

"I will marry you, on one condition." Madison said.

"Anythin'," Racetrack said with a smile.

"We will consummate the marriage when I am ready." Madison said. Racetrack couldn't believe it. She'd denied her first husband two months, how long would he have to wait? But, in light of the situation he was sure he could gain her trust in no time.

"When you are ready," Racetrack agreed giving her a reassuring smile. "Now let's get out of here." Racetrack said extending his hand to help her from the ground. When Madison tried to pull her hand away from him Race stopped her. "Holdin' hands don't consummate da marriage," He joked. Madison smiled slightly and let him hold her hand. As they walked down the street Racetrack asked her questions about her life, what she liked to do, what she didn't like and about other general things. "Well, dis is home for da moment." Racetrack said as he stopped outside the lodging house. Madison looked up.

"You'se live here?" She asked.

"Well I'se been a Newsie twelve years, I'se getting' a job in a factory soon as I can find a place dat hires Italians." Race said with a smile. Madison gave him a little smile. Race whipped some of the blood from her lip making her wince. "Sorry," He apologized.

"It's alright." Madison said. Race squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything was okay. As they walked inside most of the guys were downstairs. "Evenin' boys!" Race greeted merrily.

"Hey ya Race, who's ya friend?" Jack asked. Madison looked slightly more terrified than before.

"Dis is my fiancé Jack," Racetrack said pulling Madison in front of him. "Madison dis is Jack, Jack dis is Madison." Race introduced.

"Pleasure ta meet ya," Jack said shacking her hand. "Hey Race could we get a minute?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure thing Jack," Race said as he and Jack excused themselves. Madison stood frightened in the middle of the room. Everyone was shocked. Race was ganna get married? This was… new! I stood up with Storm on my hip and walked up to her.

"Hi, my names Emily," I said extending my hand to her.

"Hi, Madison," She said in a thick Italian accent.

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" I asked her.

"Uh, you don't think Race will mind?" Madison asked. I smiled.

"Course not," I said. As I passed Mush I gave him a quick kiss. "I'm ganna put him to bed," I told him. He nodded and I continued upstairs. "So, how'd you and Race meet?" I asked as we entered the bunk room.

"We met tonight," Madison admitted truthfully. "He uh, he found me after my husband hit me." Madison said. I sat down on my bed and started helping Storm get ready for bed.

"What?" I asked with extreme confusion.

"Oh! I-I'm not legally married! You see, I was married as an Eastern Orthodox by my father. I haven't even had sex yet!" Madison admitted.

"How long were you 'married'?" I asked.

"Two months," Madison said.

"He hit ya?" I asked as I put Storm into his bed.

"Yeah, he was angry when I denied him his husbandly rights again." Madison said.

"Well, I'se know what it's like to be hit. My brothers nearly killed me. But the Newsies found me and took me home, I guess you could say." I told her with a little laugh. "Best thing that ever happened ta me. I got two little guys dat I care for and a man that loves me," I said with a smiled. Madison smiled.

"Was that man downstairs your husband?" She asked.

"Not yet, we'se don't have the money right now." I said. "But we'se will, we'se might go live wid his best friend until we got enough saved for our own place," I told her.

"I wonder how long Anthony and I will live here?" Madison asked as she looked around. I stood and so did Madison.

"Race has been savin' up ta get outa here for a while. He's probably not ganna stay long. But in da time bein' is der anything you need?" I asked.

"A bath and a nightgown if you can spare it, I have nothing." Madison said.

"Well in der is a bathroom. I'll keep da boys outa der while ya bathe. And I'll find ya sometin' ta sleep in." I said. Madison smiled at me.

"Thank you," She thanked me as she walked into the bathroom. I went downstairs to find Racetrack. Downstairs Mush was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"He go down alright?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I told him. Mush kissed me lightly. I spotted Racetrack and headed in his direction. "Hey Race," I called.

"Whatcha need Em?" Race asked.

"I need one of yer shirts."

"For what?" He asked.

"Well your fiancé is takin' a bath. She needs sometin' ta sleep in." I told him.

"We'se was just discussing bed time," Jack said with a smirk.

"I told ya Jack, she don't wanna share a bed wid me!" Racetrack protested.

"Well Race ya see, we already double bunkin'. Either she sleepin' wid you or someone's loosen' their bed." Jack said.

"What if Em and Mush share?" Bumlets proposed.

"Wait what? I came down for a shirt not for a new bunk assignment." I said.

"You'se marrying da girl anyway what's da deal if ya share a bed?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell ya Jack," Race said quietly.

"Em, what do you think about sharin'?" Mush asked. "It would only be a few days." Mush proposed.

"Well, I'se don't know." I said with great uncertainty.

"Like Jack said: we'se getting' married anyways." Mush said. The room fell silent.

"My Newsies have gone crazy as hell."

The next day Racetrack shocked everyone; he took Madison down to the quart house and married her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated in TOO long! I couldn't log in to FanFiction for some odd reason and also my school work has kept me MORE then busy! Thank you to EVERYONE who is reviewing! I really appreciate it! It means so much to me!<strong>

**I promise to update soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**September 1899**

**Emily POV**

In the past few weeks the Newsies underwent many changes; Racetrack went to work in a factory and bought an apartment for Madison and him to share. The apartment wasn't beautiful but Racetrack was holding up his deal. Race worked hard to provide for Madison and found it rewarding to come home to his beautiful wife every night.

"Tony, it's time for dinner." Madison called. Putting the dinner on the table Madison waited for Race. When Race didn't answer her, Madison went to see what was keeping him. She knocked on their bedroom door and waited. "Tony, dinners ready," She repeated. No response came. "Tony," She whispered quietly. Opening the door she saw Race asleep on their bed. His suspenders hung around his hips and his undershirt was unbuttoned exposing his chest. Madison sat down next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Race's eyes opened suddenly.

"What time is it?" Race asked drowsily.

"I have dinner for you," Madison said. Race sat up and grunted as he stood.

"Sorry for fallin' asleep." Race apologized.

"It's okay," Madison said as she approached Race. "Tony," She said as she came to stand in front of him. Race rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," Tony asked.

"Kiss me," She said looking into his eyes. Race looked at Madison and could hardly contain his excitement. At that moment Race could have fallen to his knees and said 100 Glory Be To God's; being the good Catholic he was he highly considered it. Race smiled and held Madison's face gently; Madison looked into Race's eyes and Race looked at Madison. Race kissed Madison gently and when he pulled away Madison's eyes opened and they both smiled.

"Was that alright?" Race asked. Madison grabbed his hand and Race smiled. "I'll take dat as a yes." He said.

* * *

><p>Jack left the Newsies the first week in September. He knew his dream of moving to Santa Fe was over, but Sarah made Jack not mind losing one dream for another. Jack needed the money if he and Sarah were ever going to start their lives together. Jack took a job working from six in the morning until 7 at night; some nights he would have dinner with the Jacobs but most of the time, he was so exhausted that he went back to his apartment and slept. Tonight as Jack lay in his bed looking at the ceiling he thought about the future. He hoped Sarah would never have to see the dump he was living in, the ceiling stained with water, cold air circulated the apartment constantly, and it was so cold that Jack wore his winter coat to bed. Jack hated the dump he lived in but it was all he could afford. He was ganna get a better place before he married Sarah; that was a promise he would not break. Jack couldn't wait to come home to Sarah every day and Jack hoped eventually to see kids running around.<p>

* * *

><p>October 1899<p>

Mush and I faced a larger task then the others when we decided to move on in life. We weren't planning to get married; Mush couldn't support me yet. Mush decided it would be best if he went to live with Blink and Jen while I went and lived with Race and Madison, but before we could even consider moving we had to make a hard decision with Bunker and Storm. When Mush and I talked to Bunker, Bunker decided he was old enough to be on his own. Mush and I were torn about Storm; Storm was still young and I didn't feel right leaving him with all the boys. I made the best decision for Storm; he had been abandoned by his family and I wouldn't do that to him!

Madison stood on a chair hanging a curtain up in the bedroom making the space somewhat private. "I know this isn't much but we don't want you sleeping in the front room." Madison said as she stepped off the chair. I smiled.

"It is more then kind of you'se to let me stay wid you." I said. Madison opened her arms and I hugged her. "Thank you'se," I said.

"Tony and I are happy to have you and Storm with us." Madison said. "Come on, there is dinner to be made!" Madison and I made dinner while Storm played. Madison was an amazing cook, and I was so not! Hopefully I could learn something from her!

"I'm home!" Tony called as he walked through the door. It was weird to hear especially because I wished it was Mush.

"How was your day?" Madison asked. Tony circled his arms around Madison.

"Wonderful now," He said kissing Madison.

The next day the lunch bell blew and the machines came to a halt. Steam and smoke hung in the air in the furnace room. Blink stepped away from the furnace and fallowed the crowd leaving for lunch. Stepping onto the street, Blink found Mush standing on the street corner.

"So how was you'se first day?" Blink asked.

"Iterestin' ta say da least," Mush replied. Blink pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What they got ya workin'?" Blink asked.

"I'se moldin'," Mush said.

"Betta den workin' da furnace like me," Blink said. Blink looked five years older since the summer, now his face was black from the furnace, his once blonde hair took on a brownish gray color and even though he wore gloves his hands blistered from the heat.

"Jen ganna feed us?" Mush asked.

"Three times a day!" Blink said with a little laugh.

"I'se appreciate you'se takin' me in for a little," Mush said. Blink exhaled.

"No problem," Blink said.

* * *

><p>December 1899<p>

"Heyya boys I needs a smoke who's wid me?" Spot asked as he stepped out the back door of the melting room onto a fire escape. Spot left the Newsies, resigning as King, for a job on the second floor melting room. Spot spent thirteen hours in the melting room and the labor had changed the once arrogant News boy into a man. Spot didn't like being recognized as the former King of Brooklyn but young girls still stopped and fawned over him. Now Spot worked to be an honest man and make a living. Spot and a few of his friends stood on the second floor fire escape with cigarettes in hand. Shirtless, the December air felt refreshing in comparison to the melting room. Looking down Spot noticed a beautiful blonde walking past. Spot stopped being a womanizer but he still couldn't resist beautiful woman. "Beautiful stop lookin' you'se found me!" Spot yelled. The girl looked up and Spot gave a wink.

"Excuse you'se?" She said in disbelief.

"Why don't ya come up here," Spot offered.

"I'se don't tink so!" She said as she continued to walk. Spot's friends laughed at his rejection. Feeling pissed, Spot jumped down the flight of stairs and pursued her. Once on the ground Spot had to ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Spot called grabbing her arm. The girl turned around frightened at his touch.

"Get you'se hand off me!" She commanded.

"We'se started off on da wrong foot," Spot said extending a hand and releasing her arm. "The name's Sean," He said with a smirk.

"Victoria," She said shaking his hand but her dark blue eyes flickered with anger.

"So where you'se goin'?" Spot asked.

"To work," Victoria said shortly.

"You'se a seamstress or something?" Spot asked.

"Ya, I'se sew shirts," She said.

"Maybe you'se could make me one, seeing I'se seem ta have lost mine." Spot suggested. Victoria blushed. "Can I'se meet you'se after work?" Spot asked. Victoria looked at the ground.

"Well, I'se don't know," Victoria said nervously. "We'se just met in all."

"I''se make it worth ya while sweetheart." Spot promised with a smirk. Victoria looked at the ground and scuffed her shoe on the ground.

"Heyya Sean! Boss ganna kick ya ass if ya don't get back ta work!" Spot's friends yelled. Spot looked back at Victoria.

"What ya say?" Spot asked.

"Alright…" Victoria agreed reluctantly. "My father and I will be suspicious." Victoria said.

"What ya father doesn't know won't hurt him!" Spot said smirking again.

"Sean! What the hell? Come on!" Spot ran back to the fire escape and climbed the ladder quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for update! <strong>

**So I am having a block for Bumlets but don't worry I will come up with it! :) **

**Newsie names are going to transition into their 'actual' names! Just so you know! :) **

**More coming soon! Promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Late December 1899**

"Are you ready for exams today?" David asked as he jogged up to a young woman. She turns her head and smiles.

"Why of course!" She said. Her deep brown hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes smiled back at David. David smiled at the young woman in front of him and his heart jumped in his chest. "It is you who should be nervous for exams David. If you do not pass, you will never get a teaching license." Rebecca said.

"I know." David said looking at the ground. "I studied all night last night. I know I'll pass!" David said with a smile. Rebecca smiled back at him.

"You mean, 'you know you will pass'." Rebecca corrected. David began to laugh and soon Rebecca could not help herself. As they walked up the stairs to school David slipped his hand into Rebecca's, startled, Rebecca wrenched her hand away. "David, not here!" Rebecca urged with quietly.

"Why are we trying to hide? Your father can't see us here." David said. Rebecca pulled David into a classroom and shut the door.

"People talk, especially about me. I am not ashamed of this; do not even think it for a second. I love you David. Let's just wait until you have your teaching license. Then we can practically be together." Rebecca said holding both of David's hands. David looked at the ground.

"I know," David said in a solemn tone. Rebecca stepped onto her toes and gave David a quick kiss.

"I love you," She said. David smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," David said.

"Now, wait here a few moments. We do not want to be the scandal of the year." Rebecca said playfully before leaving David in the room alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... I haven't updated in forever and have left you all hanging! So sorry!<strong>

**BUT! The good news is that I am on spring break! WHOOOT! **

**SO there will be a lot of writing and creativeness coming out this week! :)**  
><strong>Look for it! :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I know! You all hate me for not updating! :( I am sorry! I don't even know if there is anyone still reading this because it has been forever and a day! But for those who are, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Christmas 1899**

**Emily's POV**

"Merry Christmas to all!" Blink cheered as he walked into Race and Madison's apartment. The small apartment was filled with smiling faces; the whole gang was there, even Spot and Victoria had made the trip from Brooklyn. Race shook Blink's hand with a smile before ushering Jennifer and Mush into the room. I smiled and stood up as Mush approached me and gave me a kiss. Feeling my checks flush I pulled away biting my lip and looking at the floor.

"Merry Christmas Em," Mush said flashing me a smile. I looked up and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Mush!" Storm said persistently as he pulled on his vest. Mush laughed as he knelt down and opened his arms.

"How are ya buddy?" Mush asked.

"I'se can read!" Storm exclaimed as he hugged Mush.

"Well we ain't all da way der yet but we'se getting der." I said.

"I'se proud of you'se Storm." Mush said as the others congratulated the little boy.

"Here, Jennifer, you can sit here." Madison said as she stood. Jennifer smiled.

"Thanks, da baby is really getting heavy." Jennifer joked as she sat down.

"How do you'se feel?" I asked as I sat down next to Mush.

"I'se tired, all the time." Jennifer said.

"I'd bet wid dat huge thing on ya." Race said as he put a protective arm around his wife. Jennifer and Blink couldn't help but laugh.

"Race dat's da baby." Blink told him.

"I'se know dat," Race said as if he knew what he was talking about. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Course ya did Race," Jack chimed in. Jack stood and helped Sarah to her feet. "Ait, settle down, Sarah and I'se got sometin ta say." Jack said as his arm protectively held Sarah. "We'se set a date ta get married. We'se getting' married March 10," Jack announced. This ushered a huge frenzy of hugging and laughing and from a few of us woman; tears. Sarah's brown eyes told us all how she felt. Sarah was so relieved. Her famous strike leader, she had almost lost him to the strike; now he was closer to being hers.

"Congrats Jacky-boy," Spot said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks Sean," Jack thanked him.

"So anyone else got news? Babies, weddings, anyting?" Spot asked sheepishly.

"Let's just open presents, how bout dat Sean?" Race asked. Spot shrugged his shoulders. Everyone found a set in the living room and the gift giving began. No one had the money to buy anything super fancy but it all came from the heart.

"Ait, ladies foist." Blink said.

"Alright, I'll go." Madison said springing to her feet and running into the bedroom.

"Dear Lord, what da hell she doin?" Race asked. I laughed. I knew what Race's Christmas present was. Madison came out with a package wrapped in paper with string to hold it together. Handing it to Race, Madison sat down next to her husband.

"Is dis embaracin?" Race asked.

"Of course not," Madison said. Race pulled the twine and a pair of long johns fell into his lap along with a pair of socks. Race smiled.

"Tanks honey," Race said giving her a kiss on the lips. Everyone was taken aback. The couple notice everyone was staring at them except me. "What?" Race asked. Everyone mumbled and the awkwardness left the room.

"I'se next!" Jack said pulling out a package from his pocket. Sarah opened the package and a simple silver band fell into her lap. She was speechless.

"Oh my," Sarah said picking up the ring. Jack took it from her hand and slid it onto her ring finger.

"I'se been savin' everytin I earn fer months now." Jack said. Sarah looked at Jack with a smile but tears flowed from her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and let out a small sob.

"Jack I love you." She said. Jack smiled.

"I'se got one more for ya too." Jack said. Sarah sat back down and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'se rented us an apartment in Manhattan." Jack announced. Another round of congratulations rang out while Sarah put her head in her hands and cried.

"Jack, I'se can't believe this." Sarah said looked back up at him. Jack smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. Blink rose to his feet and signaled Race. Race and Blink left the room for a brief moment before returning with a cradle.

"Now, dis is a present from me, Race and Mush, cause de all helped me. Merry Christmas sweet heart." Blink said. Jennifer smiled at the cradle.

"It's beautiful." She said. "Soon we'll have a baby to put in it." Jennifer said as she stood to kiss Blink.

"Me next!" I said as I stood up and ran to get the package for Mush and Storm. When I sat back down I handed a small package to Storm and a larger one to Mush. Storm ripped open the paper and was amazed to find a book.

"A book!" Storm exclaimed.

"Now you'se got a book of your own to read." I said. Storm got to his feet and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and embraced him tightly. Storm sat down in my lap and waited for Mush to open his present. Mush opened the package and a pair of pants fell out. Everyone erupted in laughter.

"Mush dats you'se foist pair a pants since we'se was 8." Blink laughed.

"Ya, it's time I'se got a pair." Mush said. Mush leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Thanks," Mush said. "But now it's your turn." Mush teased. Mush stood up and brought back a package for me. I opened it and red fabric fell into my hands. The material was nice but still sensible for everyday wear. As I held it up I realized it was a dress.

"Mush, dis is beautiful. Thank you'se!" I said hugging him tightly. Mush smiled.

"Well you'se own it to Victoria over der fer makin' it." Mush said. I looked at Victoria.

"You'se made dis fer me?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Mush said he wanted ta get ya a dress and I'se offered ta make it. Da least I'se can do ta help him out." Victoria said.

"It's so beautiful." I said as I admired the dress.

"I'se take it in if ya need me to. I'se had ta guess ya size." Victoria said. Soon everyone had exchanged their gifts except Spot Conlon.

"Ait Sean, you'se da only one left." Jack said. Spot grumbled.

"Uh, Jack I'se tink I'se wait til uh, later." Spot said quietly.

"What?" Race asked.

"I'se give my gift ta Victoria later." Spot said gruffly.

"I'se so tired and we'se got a long walk." Jennifer whispered in Blink's ear. Blink nodded.

"Jennifer and I'se ganna head home. Jen's getting' tired and we'se got a long way ta go." Blink announced. We rose to our feet and said our goodbye's.

"Leave da door open fer me." Mush said.

"See ya at home," Blink said as he and Jennifer left.

"I'se think dat Sarah and I'se ganna go see da apartment before I'se take her home." Jack said. Soon the room only left Madison, Race, Mush, Storm and me.

"Well that was exciting!" I said with a laugh.

"Certainly was," Madison agreed. "If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in for the night." Madison said as she stood.

"I'se just need ta give Storm a bath before bed." I said.

"No!" Storm whined.

"You'se need one, come on." I said as I went to prepare a bath for him. Storm reluctantly got up and fallowed me to the kitchen. I pulled out the wash tub and pumped water into a pot for boiling. Once the water was warm enough I poured it into the tub and Storm crawled in. After I wrapped him in a towel he giggled in my arms. "See, that wasn't so bad!" I told him as I walked into the other room. Mush was sitting next to the fire warming his hands. "I'se be right back." I told Mush with a smile and he gave me a smile before I disappearing into the bedroom. Storm went to sleep easily; I'm sure he was exhausted from all the excitement of the night. I walked back into the living room and Mush was sitting exactly where he was before. "It's late," I said as I sat next to him. He smiled.

"I'se got da day off tomorrow." Mush said looking at me. I leaned over and kissed him. Mush held my face with his hands and deepened the kiss. "I'se wish you'se comin home wid me." Mush said as he looked into my eyes. His brown eyes had a hint of sadness hidden in them.

"Mush," I said quietly. Mush looked down. "Mush what's dis about?" I asked.

"I'se just wanna be together, ta be startin' our lives; like Jack and Sarah." Mush said.

"We'se will soon," I said with a smile.

"I'se know," Mush said.

"Come on, it's Christmas. We'se got tonight." I said. Mush smiled and kissed me passionately.

* * *

><p>"Jack Kelly," Sarah said as she stepped inside their apartment. "Oh Jack," Sarah looked around the apartment. It was still empty but Sarah could use her imagination. "Jack its wonderful!" Sarah said circling her arms around his neck.<p>

"I'se glad ya like it so much." Jack said. Sarah and Jack locked eyes for a few moments and then Jack circled his arms around her waist and kissed her. "We'se ganna be so happy here." Jack promised.

"I know, I can see it, in a few years there'll be little feet running through here." Sarah said as she began to walk through the apartment. Jack smiled to himself at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I just saw Newsies on Broadway! And it was FANTASTIC! Best show I have ever seen! If any of you can make it to New York; SEE NEWSIES! Worth every penny! Those boys can sing and dance their cute butts off! I loved Jeremy Jordan as Jack Kelly! I know Christian Bale was the first Jack Kelly but if I can state my opinion: Jeremy is SO MUCH better! Really cute, great voice and he brings a new back story to Jack Kelly! **(Google him!)**<strong>

**For those of you who are still reading I just wanna say I appreciate you so much! The reviews keep me writing, so leave me a comment! :)  
>Thanks to all my readers!<strong>

**Love! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 1**

**Chapter 13**

**January 1900**

Bumlets breathed heavily as the tan skinned women rolled onto her back and ran her hands through her chestnut colored hair.

"That was great," Bumlets breathed. The girl next to him laughed.

"You'se should visit me more den. Once a week ain't ganna be enough no more. I'se got dat effect on people." She said as she rolled on her side and put her hand on Bumlets chest. Bumlets laughed.

"I'se wish I'se could but, it don't look too good fo me ta be in here a ton. Plus wid wat you'se coast I'se be broke!" Bumlets said. The girl felt slightly insulted at his comment and rolled away from him. Bumlets sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "You'se know you shouldn't even be here. You'se just a baby." Bumlets said.

"No, I'se not a baby!" The girl yelled as she flew to her feet. 0

"You'se too young ta be doin' dis. You'se deserve betta. How long ya been in here? 5 months now?" Bumlets asked as he stood and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders. The girl snatched the silk robe from the bed and wrapped it around her small frame as she rushed Bumlets.

"I'se 16 years old. And I'se makin' my way! And you'se got no right ta tell me what I'se should do wid my life!" She screamed. Bumlets sighed. This wasn't how he had envisioned his Saturday night to end. "And you'se know what?" She asked as she held his cross necklace in her hand. "You'se ain't doin' anything worse den what I'se doin' in here." She said. Bumlets took her hand off his necklace and buttoned his shirt before leaving. The girl stood in the middle of the 10X10 room looking at the door. Bumlets had come every Saturday night for three months and she didn't care if he never came back. She knew she made enough money without him. In her line of work, she couldn't care!

* * *

><p>Blink and Mush returned from work at seven. Jennifer was seated at the table asleep. Blink touched her shoulder gently and immediately she was awake.<p>

"Oh… I'm sorry." She said quietly as she stood.

"It's alright. You'se just tired is all." Blink said as he rubbed her back.

"I'se a miserable wife, I'se can't stay awake for two seconds." Jennifer said as she went back to preparing dinner.

"Honey, you'se ain't miserable at all. You'se wonderful." Blink said as he kissed her cheek. After dinner Mush went to bed but Blink stayed up to take a bath. Blink sat in the wash tube in the kitchen while Jennifer sat in a kitchen chair. She studied Blink's face for the first time in many months. His job took a toll on him. His face was tired but his eyes still had a hint of vitality left. He was only 19 years old but looked like he was in his late 20's. The smoking wasn't helping his health and Jennifer knew it because most nights he woke up coughing up black mucus from the factory smoke.

"Will," Jennifer said quietly.

"What is it honey?" Blink asked.

"I'se was thinkin' bout somethin' and I'se know ya ganna be mad at me but…" Jennifer stuttered and could hardly find words.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why are you'se smokin' if dat factory had near killed ya already?" She asked. Blink stopped scrubbing the blackness off his arms.

"I's don't know. I'se been smokin' since I'se was thirteen." Blink said.

"Well I'se tink it might be best if you'se don't smoke no more." She said. Blink stood and began to dry off.

"I'se don't see why? I'se still breathen right?" Blink asked. Jennifer stood and began to walk out of the room.

"We'se ganna have a baby in a month. You'se want us ta put a cigarette in his mouth when he comes out? I'se sick of da smoke and the late night cough attacks William, it's gotta stop." Jennifer said as she left him standing in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>What do we think about Bumlets and Anne?<p>

If you guys wanna see something in this story just leave me a comment or message me. I love to hear from my readers! :)

Love to all my readers and reviewers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Late January 1900**

"Ma!" David yelled. "Ma come here!" He yelled again.

"David, what is it?" Mrs. Jacobs asked as she ran into the room. David shoved the letter into his mother's aging hands. The woman was in her mid-forties, however, the years of raising three children had taken a physical toll on the woman.

"Ma, I can teach!" David cheered. As the woman read the letter the smile emerged on her face.

"Oh David! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed as she hugged her son. David bent down to hug his rather short mother. David sat down at the table in disbelief; unable to remove the smile from his face.

* * *

><p>I won't lie, since Mush and I moved out of the lodging house, our relationship was rocky. He works from six in the morning until seven at night. We never saw one another, and believe me, that does not do wonders for your relationship!<p>

"It's good ta finally see ya." Mush said as we walked through Central Park. "I'se sorry I'se haven't been over ta see ya." Mush apologized. I looked up and gave him a forced smile.

"I'se know ya workin'." I said as I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"But dat ain't a good excuse." Mush said as he pulled me into his side, wrapping an arm around my waist. "How's do I make it up ta ya?" He asked with a smile.

"I'se don't know, come see me on ya way home from work." I said. Mush thought hard on my request.

"I'se can't every night," He told me honestly. "But I'se will see ya more often," He promised.

"Mush, I'se gotta ask ya dis." I said stopping him. He looked at me and I looked at him. "When are you'se ganna follow through on ya first promise? Or are we'se both wastin' our time?" I asked.

"What? Oh my Lord, Em, I'se didn't know dis was makin' ya tink dat!" Mush said. "Em, I'se ganna marry you'se. I'se just need money."

"Why? We'se could live wid Jen and Blink or wid Race and Madison? Dey would take us." I protested.

"Em, when I'se marry you'se, I'se wanna take you'se home to our place. Besides, these ganna be fillin' does small apartments wid kids soon. Der ain't ganna be room." Mush explained.

"Well you'se know what. I'se really getting' tired a waitin'." I said before I walked off. Mush just stood there; out of shock, of a broken heart or confusion. As I walked further and further from him I couldn't hear the sound of his shoes running behind me, the way he inhaled sharply in the cold air or his voice calling my name. I almost turned around but for some reason, I didn't.

* * *

><p>"Sean Conlon, you'se are despicable!" Victoria yelled. Spot's hands held her waist possessively. Victoria had agreed to come to Sean's apartment but hadn't expected this. It was a tiny room, a bed, chair, small dresser and a few broken crates was the content of the room. Victoria couldn't believe this is where he lived. It was never cleaned and from the wet floor and cold conditions; she could tell that this was hardly a safe place to live.<p>

"Come on baby, I'se ain't ganna hurt ya." Sean teased her.

"Sean, I'se mean it!" Victoria shouted. Spot kissed her neck a couple of time before Victoria worked her way free.

"Come on, I'se just kiddin'. I'se sorry." He said.

"No, you'se not getting' nothin'. You'se ganna face my father, now." She said defiantly. Grabbing her coat off the chair Victoria opened the door and proceeded to slam it in Sean's face. Sean followed her out the door. She was already one flight of stairs below him.

"But, I'se don't meet fathers." Spot yelled as he pursued her.

"Well, decide: either ya meet my father or ya ain't seein' me no more!" Victoria said before running down the last four flights of stairs and into the busy street. Sean turned around and swore foully to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... I AM THE WORST PERSON ON EARTH! I have left you hanging! :(<strong>

**I have had AP Tests and been trying to survive the end of the year! Sorry! **

**I swear that I WILL update more frequently this summer. **

**But, this story will soon be over and the sequel started! :)**

**Please read and review! Even if you just tell me you hate me for not updating! **


End file.
